


Make Me Feel

by languageismymistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CAUSE CANON IN THIS WORLD, Earth-3490, F/M, First Kiss, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Steve invites Natasha to his level





	Make Me Feel

No one should work fourteen hours days with no sleep. 

  
Natasha laughed at the word sleep. Something she hasn't done in a long time and probably should. Then again, there were a lot of things that she should do that never does. Ever. No matter how much Rhodey and Pepper harp on at her, she nods, letting their words float in one ear and out the other. 

 

She hit the button to her level and waited for the doors to close, a hand popping in at the last minute. She fixed her death glare. Whoever that hand belonged to, they were going to wish they were dead. 

 

The doors split open.

 

Steve walked in and her glare dropped. As did her shoulders. 

 

She couldn't glare at Steve. Not now, not ever. 

 

She sighed, her head hit the back of the wall. 

 

Steve hit the button and kept her silence company. 

 

Natasha took a brief moment to appreciate the peace and his silhouette. 

 

"Like what you see, Ton?"

 

Natasha flicked herself up from the wall, moving to stand in front of him.

 

"What if i did?" 

 

Steve cocked his head to the side.

 

"Would have to say the compliment is returned."

 

Natasha went to speak but the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

 

"Want to come in?"

 

Natasha nodded, following him onto the level she built him. 

 

His own decorations added a nice touch. She looked around, feeling a sense of pride in her work and righteousness in his. A laugh fell from her lips. 

 

"What's so funny?" 

  
She stared at Steve, watching him gesture towards a drink. She put her hand up and shook a polite 'no'.

 

"You sure?" 

 

"Not in the mood to feel tonight." 

 

Steve's face turned to concern, moving to sit on the couch.

 

"Ton?"

 

She shook her head, sitting next to him. 

 

"Please? Talk to me?"

 

She sighed. 

 

"Too much feels like a circuit about to overload, too little and i feel like my old man again."

 

Steve moved closer as she spoke.

 

"Natasha."

 

She looked to him, his hand tilting her chin up to look into her eyes.

 

"I'm too tired to feel overexposed and underrated."

 

"You're not, not to me."

 

Natasha lent in first, kissing him with as much energy as she could manage. Steve returned the kiss, falling back onto the couch as Natasha climbed over him, neither breaking the kiss. Her hands pinned his above his head. Steve followed everything her kiss said, trying to answer any scared questions or unspoken hopes and promises. 

 

They broke apart, gasping in air.

 

"Do me a favour?"

 

Steve sat up, already stripping the pair of them of their shirts.

 

"Anything."

 

He kissed into her skin, making her feel his words in his touch.

 

"Make me feel." 


End file.
